Isabella meets Lewis
Dr Jekyll had received a letter from a gentleman of small fortune in Lancashire, which he had been trying not to think about for some days. The writer was an enthusiast in science and began with great compliments about the Society, saying he believed firmly in the potential science had to do good in the world and greatly admired what Dr Jekyll was trying to do. So far, so good. He had a daughter living in London who he said took "a great interest in new scientific developments", and proposed that she should come to study with them, and that he would contribute £100 towards the Society's funds to help them continue their valuable work. Dr Jekyll had written a polite response amounting to Yes to the money and No to the daughter, pleading lack of space. But this, it appeared, would not do; his correspondent insisted on both or neither. He added that the young lady would be lodging elsewhere, and not sleeping in the house. Dr Jekyll paused at this. It was undeniable that not having to find a room for another person would make a difference, given the number of people staying at the moment - the extra room could be kept free for the next emergency who might turn up. More importantly, he thought, in that case she needn't see anything that needed to be kept private.** Might be too much for her delicate nerves,'' said a small, sarcastic voice at the'' back of his mind. Be quiet, you. Anyway, it's an opportunity to spread scientific awareness - that's what the Society was started for. She probably knows nothing about it at all. Just wants to be in the fashion. You've been giggled at by enough of those now to know what you're in for. Admit it, it's got nothing to do with scientific awareness and everything to do with a hundred pounds. After a brief and curiously vicious argument with himself, Dr Jekyll wrote to agree to the girl coming, and spent the next day trying to forget about it. * * * One week later, Miss Isabella Walker was standing looking up at the gorgeous Palladian porch of the Society for Arcane Sciences. "Fine place, eh, Bell?" her father said at her elbow. She nodded. "Are you going to let that put you off?" "No." Miss Walker tried to put her hat on straighter. "Good girl." He knocked at the door and waited. Jekyll1886: Dr. Weir had used the past week wisely, getting to know not only some of the Lodgers at the Society but also the layout of the building itself. Right now, he was in the foyer, admiring the magnificent view of the great hall once again. He felt confident today; things were settling in nicely. The waistcoat he wore was of deep azure, the color of blue cineraria flowers, with a bit of gold thread for contrast. He reached in and took out his pocket-watch, checking the time. Just then, there came a knock. As this was a timeline in which no one else happened to be nearby, he put away his timepiece and answered the door himself. "Good day," he greeted amiably, hazel-green gaze taking in the pair which stood before him. "May I help you?" Wizardblizzard: The visitor was a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had dark brown hair and wore clothing typical of the Victorian middle classes, good though (to those who noticed such things) not fashionable. She had a rather determined expression, which gave way to relief at this welcome. She speaks in perfectly educated standard English though with a definite Northern accent. "Good morning. I don't think we met yesterday; my name's Isabella Walker, I'm visiting the Society. I don't suppose you could tell me where Mr Griffin is, or if he's available? I'm vaguely supposed to be meeting him." She gave an awkward laugh. Jekyll1886: "Good morning, Miss Walker. My name's Lewis Weir. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do come in." he returned. "Griffin..." he trailed off, half to himself, trying to remember the man's field. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed. "Our 'disapparative biochemist'. I believe he's devoted the morning to conducting some new experiments; he should be in his laboratory, if he isn't still out collecting supplies." Though Weir's standard English lacked any obvious accent on the surface, a careful listener might discern the barest hints of Edinburgh or perhaps somewhere further afield in his intonation, which infrequently rose or dipped in marginally nonstandard ways. Wizardblizzard: "Pleased to meet you." Isabella makes a curtsy. "That's the one. Thank you very much." After a moment's thought she headed off towards Griffin's laboratory, evidently she'd visited it before. She wore sturdy black boots which clicked on the tiled floor. A few minutes later, however, she came out again, shaking her head. "He's not there; someone said he'll be back soon. Something *else* is there, but I think it's only a rat. Doesn't matter, I'll wait. He's not the only person I'm looking for, but there was something we were going to discuss." She sat down on one of the benches. "I'm visiting the Society in general, really. To use the laboratories - they have far better equipment here than I could have myself, of course - and to have the chance to talk about what other people are working on, like Mr Griffin." Jekyll1886 "Oh?" asked Lewis, taking a seat on the same bench but at a respectful distance. "I'm no lodger either, actually. What is your field of study, if you don't mind my asking?" Wizardblizzard: "Anything that offers itself, really." She smiles. "But psychology and chemistry, mainly." Jekyll1886: His face lighted up. "Truly? That's grand! I've an interest in those areas as well." Wizardblizzard: "Really? Come across anything interesting lately?" she returns eagerly. Jekyll1886: "Oh, yes," he nodded. "Several interesting cases, in fact. I'm also keen to explore which chemical compounds may help with certain mental illnesses, but my current workload doesn't leave me much time for research on that front, unfortunately." He seemed as if he wanted to say something more, but was debating whether he should. Wizardblizzard: "Fascinating field of research. Dangerous, of course. I mean, you can cause a great deal of trouble with chemicals as well as cure it... but if somebody already is in trouble, then sometimes risks are well worth taking. Have to be taken." She appears to notice Lewis pause, and looks across at him thoughtfully. "Honestly, I'm a little worried about some of the people *here*." She speaks lightly, but her expression suggests it's considerably more than "a little". "Do you happen to know, who is the woman with her face covered in bandages? And the little girl with the top hat? I didn't catch their names. By the way, if you're not a Lodger, who are you? I mean, what brings you here? " Jekyll1886: He nodded, agreeing with her assessment of chemicals' potential. A small, breathy chuckle escaped when she expressed her concern; in truth, she wasn't wrong. "Funny you should mention that..." he trailed off. "I'm actually here to treat a couple of the lodgers, though I'm not at liberty to name names. The woman in bandages you mentioned is Dreamer Jekyll, by the way (no relation to Dr. Henry Jekyll), and the girl you spoke of goes by 'Alice'. You'll likely see many unusual things--and people--about. The Society's a rather unconventional place." He smiled. Wizardblizzard: "You don't have to tell me that! I met a woman named Nex yesterday who definitely has a tail." She returns the smile; this seemed to be exactly the way she liked it. "I understand. I'm a nurse myself in fact, so I know how it is. Well, I wish you the best of luck and if you ever think I might be able to do anything to help, just ask. Really - with what I've seen so far, I can't help being nervous that I might come back tomorrow and find that the Society isn't here any more!" Jekyll1886: "Likewise, Miss Walker. And I wouldn't worry too much about the Society. True, it's a bit chaotic," he tilted his head in acknowledgement, "but it's managed chaos. I wouldn't have joined if I didn't think it stood at least some chance of surviving into the near future." Wizardblizzard: I hope you're right. *A clatter is heard from inside Mr Griffin's laboratory* Jekyll1886: "Well, if nothing else, it's never dull." Obtained From Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker Role-playing page for pg. 70! Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces